


Why did I choose this job?

by Alice_Mad_Hatter



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, BTS is mentioned, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, M/M, Mark is a housewife, Swearing, The three youngest are students, Youngjae is the only good kid, they're all little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Mad_Hatter/pseuds/Alice_Mad_Hatter
Summary: Jinyoung had a long day at work and when he gets home, his boyfriend Mark is always there to listen to him rant(I thought of this when my dog fell asleep on me)





	

"Yugyeom, put BamBam down or I'm taking away your juice pouch privileges," Jinyoung scolded the youngest kid in his class, Yugyeom put BamBam down with a pout and then sipped on his juice pouch. "Oh come on Mr. Park, Gyeommie wasn't going to drop me," BamBam looked at Jinyoung with his puppy eyes and Jinyoung was forced to look away, because no one can be mad at BamBam when he uses those eyes. Jinyoung sighed as Seokjin began to cry loudly, because Namjoon broke his pink flip phone. "Namjoon, be more careful with things," Jinyoung shouted over the other kids screaming and playing on the playground. Youngjae ran up to Jinyoung and pulled on his sweater, "Mr. Park," He turned to the boy, "Yes Jae," Youngjae fiddled with his hands for a minute, "Jimin threw up on Yoongi again," Jinyoung groaned as he ran to the two kids.

* * *

Mark was watching a drama when he heard a car door open and then shut a few moments later. He looked over at the door and smiled excitedly, when Jinyoung walked in. He ran to the younger and kissed him lightly on his lips, "How was work Jinyoungie," the older asked him as they both say down on the couch. Jinyoung rubbed his head and turned to Mark, "Remind me again, why did I want to be a kindergarten teacher," Mark smiled softly and ran his fingers through the younger's hair, "Because you love kids and it makes you happy," Jinyoung turned into Mark's side and smiled softly, he looked up at the older and kissed him softly, "I love you, Hyung," Mark's face turned red when he heard those three words, he's heard them before, but it still surprises him when he hears Jinyoung say them. They've been together for 10 years now, they were both in high school when they met. Mark was a senior and Jinyoung was a junior, they had their lives planned out since that year too. Jinyoung snapped his fingers in Mark's face, "Hello? Earth to Mark, did you hear me," Mark shook his head and chuckled , "I love you too," Jinyoung rolled his eyes and elbowed Mark gently, "Well duh, but I asked if you got that barista job you wanted," Mark sighed and flicked the younger's forehead, "I did, but I don't start till next week, they need my..." he trailed off as he was going to explain, but Jinyoung was fast asleep on the couch. He grabbed Jinyoung bridle style as he carried them into their bedroom, he put some more comfortable clothes on him as Mark changed as well, before slipping into bed next to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this!! I'm actually thinking about writing a chaptered story, but I have no idea what or who to write about. Also Markjin is the cutest thing ever. (Even though I'm a huge JJP shipper) Anywhore, I hope you liked this and maybe you could give me ideas for another story?


End file.
